


Like a Child

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, amused Manuel, childish Thomas, xbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Xbox isn't working and Thomas isn't taking it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Child

Like a Child

A/N: I am completely blocked on all of the pieces I am supposed to be writing, so I decided to write one that I have been thinking about writing for a while.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. This is just fiction.

I came home and found him face down on the floor, just like a child after throwing a fit. “What happened?” I asked as carefully as I could, hanging up my coat.

“Resboged nuhs wehukng,” Thomas spoke without lifting his head, the carpet muffling his voice and rendering it completely unintelligible.

“What?” I asked again, trying not to laugh at him, remembering the last time he was like this and the consequences of my laughter then.

“I said the Xbox is not working,” he lifted his head to reply and then promptly returned his face to the floor.

“So use the PS4,” I reasoned, as I took my shoes off.

“I spent hours yesterday leveling up my guy so I could do a mission today. I can’t play that mission on the PS4,” Thomas countered, once again lifting his head up to respond only to bury his face back in the carpet when he was done speaking.

“Ok, well, first thing you need to do is sit up and stop pouting like a petulant 5 year old,”  I told him frankly as I sat down on the couch behind him.

“Why?” Thomas asked, not even bothering to lift his head this time.

“Partially because I can’t help you if you insist on speaking to the floor and partially because I can’t remember the last time I vacuumed the carpet, so it is probably filthy,” I responded.

“You are going to help me?” Thomas asked turning to look at me for the first time since I got home, hope tinging his voice.

“Of course, providing you stop acting like a child,” I teased.

“I am not acting like a child,” Thomas protested, rolling over and sitting up in his indignation.

“You are a little bit, but I only said that so you would sit up, and it worked, so I have high hopes you will grow out of it,” I chided.

“I thought you were going to help me,” Thomas pouted, flopping onto his back.

“Oh, calm down, I will, but I couldn’t resist teasing you a little bit. I mean you were face down in the carpet like a kid who was just told that he can’t have a candy bar at the grocery store. Am I wrong?” I asked him.

“No,” he admitted grudgingly.

“Glad we agree. Now, give me your hands, I am going to help you up. What seems to be the problem with the Xbox?” I asked gently as I helped him resume a sitting position.

“It keeps saying that it can’t connect to the internet,” Thomas groaned, pointing to the TV which was displaying a connection diagnostic indicating that there was in fact a problem with the internet connection.

“Did you check the router?” I asked him.

“Yes, I checked the router, the Wifi signal, my Live account settings, and I have unplugged everything 5 times, nothing is working. I even went on the Microsoft site to see if there was an outage, and they say they are working fine. I can’t figure out what is wrong and I have been trying for two hours, I just want to play my game,” Thomas grumbled.

“Did you check any of the Xbox fan sites?” I asked, pulling out my phone and bringing up my internet browser.

“No, I told you, I checked the Microsoft site,” Thomas snapped.

“Calm down, Tommy, it was just a question. Companies rarely post when there are problems with their products until they have fixed the situation. Standard PR run-around. See,” I replied, showing him my phone.

“All of the red is where Xbox Live is out?” Thomas asked me.

“’Fraid so,” I chuckled, sitting down next to him and kissing his temple when he hung his head in defeat.

“I spent so long trying to fix something that I can’t fix. I feel so stupid,” he said.

“Hey, look at me,” I told him, lifting his chin gently. “You,” I continued as I kissed his cheek, “are not,” I kissed his other cheek, “stupid. You overreact occasionally, sometimes you are impatient, and more often than not you rush in headlong without thinking about consequences. But you are the most caring person I have ever met, and you make me laugh even when you don’t mean too. You are many things, Thomas Müller, but stupid isn’t one of them,” I sealed my words by kissing him firmly on the lips.

“But Manu,” he protested, breaking the kiss. “I am bored. What am I going to do about that?”

“I had a couple of ideas, but you stopped kissing me,” I replied, kissing him more firmly this time. I almost smiled when after a couple of seconds he kissed me back in earnest, understanding the direction my thoughts were going. His tongue greedily battled with my own as his hands undid the buttons on my shirt and yanked it off of me. “We should move to the bedroom,” he gasped as I moved my attention to his neck.

“Why?” I purred against the sensitive skin before continuing the exploration with my tongue.

“Because I vacuumed two days ago, and I don’t want to scrub semen out of the carpet tonight,” Thomas replied.

“You vacuumed two days ago?” I asked as I moved my attention to his shirt and kissed a trail along his chest as I slowly unbuttoned it.

“Yeah, you were gone and I was bored,” he groaned as I took one of his nipples in my mouth and gently nipped.

“You always surprise me,” I chuckled, pulling him to his feet and we raced to the bedroom, his shirt fluttering to the ground in our haste.

A/N: Let me know what you think. I know it is kind of a ridiculous idea, but I couldn’t shake it, and I really like the idea of Thomas completely overreacting because he can’t play a videogame.


End file.
